In recent years, there has been developed an air conditioner in which a left/right range of the wind direction from an outlet port is settable to a desirable range, according to the installation position of the indoor unit (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2). The Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a technology for automatically setting a movable range of a wind direction changing flap according to the installation position selected by using a remote controller or the like.